Once You've Loved Somebody
by More-Than-Anyone-OTH
Summary: My 1st fic. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nathan's accident never happened and he went straight to the NBA after college, playing for the Charlotte Bobcats. However the Carrie shower thing did happen. Haley had just found out she was pregnant again and she was too hurt and stubborn to forgive Nathan. She avoided seeing him and Nathan soon gave up trying. Jamie had just turned 2.

**Once You've Loved Somebody **

2 Years Later

Nathan looked down at the woman sleeping beside him. Hearing a noise on the baby monitor he got up and went into the nursery. There he found his 16 month old daughter hitting and giggling at the mobile above her cot. He smiled at the scene and leant over to pick her up. Ellie smiled and put her tiny hand on his cheek. "Hey Baby" he said taking her hand a kissing it softly "Did I ever tell you how much you look like your Momma?" He loved that even if he didn't have Haley he had two tiny pieces of her: Their kids. Ellie just stared up at him blankly with her big brown eyes. "No? Well you do." Nathan continued.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to find his girlfriend Kate standing in the doorway. He had met her a year ago and they had immediately hit it off. She was tall with a short blonde bob and looked nothing like his ex-wife.

"Sorry, I heard her on the monitor and came to check on her." He said looking back down at Ellie who's eyes were starting to shut.

"Is she ok?" she whispered as she came to look over his shoulder.

"Yea I found her playing with the mobile Jamie got her. She loves it." He put Ellie back in her cot, put his arm around Kate's shoulders and sighed.

"You ok babe?" she asked concerned.

"Yea, the weekends always seem to go so fast that's all. You go back to bed I'm just going to go check on Jamie and I'll be right there" She kissed him softly then left the room. Nathan soon followed and went along the hall to his son's room. When he opened the door he was surprised to find the light on. Jamie was sitting on the floor at the end of his bed playing with his new toys. Nathan had given him them for his fourth birthday a few months ago.

"Hey Buddy, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Nathan lifted his son off the floor and sat him in his bed. He pulled the covers over him and it was then that he noticed the sad expression on his little face. "What's up little man?" He said and pulled him onto his lap.

"When are you going to come home? I want to play ball with you every day, not just on the weekends." Nathan's heart broke at his question and hugged Jamie closer.

"I've told you already buddy. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever be coming home. I live here now with Kate"

"But what about Momma? I don't want Kate to be my Momma"

"Hey, no one will ever replace your Mom. You have the best Mom in the world. I love her very much but me and her can't be together anymore. I'm sorry buddy. I'll tell you what. I don't have practice until Tuesday so how about I phone Momma and ask if you and Ellie can stay here for an extra day? What do you think?"

"Yea!" Jamie shouted and hugged Nathan. He leaned back and his face fell "But won't Momma be upset?"

Nathan put him back under the covers and held his fist out for Jamie to punch. "I don't think so. Don't worry Buddy, I'll sort it out." He kissed Jamie's head then turned out the light "Night son"

"Night Daddy"

*********************

The next morning Nathan got the kids ready and sat them at the table for breakfast. Kate soon joined them. "Remember I'll be home from work early today baby. What time is Haley picking up the kids? I was thinking we could go out after they're gone?" She smiled as she sat next to Nathan.

"Actually, Jamie was a bit upset last night so I'm going to phone her and ask if they can stay until tomorrow morning instead. I start practice again in the morning anyway" Jamie's face lit up hearing his dad.

"Oh right." Kate said disappointed. "but don't you have them for a few days next week while Haley is doing her album release thing?"

"I think my moms going to take them on Friday then I have them until Haley gets back on Wednesday. I'll take all the time with them I can get." He got up and lifted Jamie from his chair. "Go fire up the Play Station while I phone your Mom"

"Sweet!" Jamie shouted before running out of the room.

"I'm going out to Tric with everyone on Friday night after practice if you want to come?"

"Sure but who does 'everyone' include?"

"Well Karen is watching Sawyer so Luke and Peyton, Brooke and Julian, Mouth and Millicent, Chase and Mia, Skills and Bevin and Rachel might be here from New York. Why?"

"I was just wondering" she smiled. "Why isn't Haley going?"

"I don't know if she is. We only really talk if its about the kids. The whole 'friends' thing didn't really work you know"

"Yea I remember" she said

_**Flashback **_

_Nathan was nervous as he approached the table at Tric with Kate holding his hand. "Hey guys."_

"_Hey Nate" his Brother Lucas shouted above the music. Everyone was there except Skills and Haley. Of course he was glad of this because he wanted to tell her alone and he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. _

"_Who's this?" Brooke said eyeing Kate carefully_

"_Actually I'm glad you're all here because I wanted to introduce you to my Girlfriend. Everyone this is Kate." Everyone looked at him stunned for a minute before snapping out of it and smiling at them trying to hide their shock and sadness. "Kate this is my brother Luke, his wife Peyton, Brooke, her husband Julian, Mouth, his Fiancé Millicent, Bevin, Chase, his Girlfriend Mia and this is Rachel" They all said hello politely and discretely shot each other looks across the table. "Bevin, where's Skills?"_

_Bevin looked awkwardly around the table looking for someone to change the subject. They all looked away feeling equally awkward "Emm…"_

"_Oh my Haley J where did you learn to dance like that?" Skills laughed as he stumbled out the crowd holding Haley's hand. "You should come out with us more often. You haven't came with us in ages"_

"_Well you forgot you were dancing with an ex-cheerleader" she winked "And you obviously forgot that I have a 6 month old daughter and a 3 year old son"_

"_How could I…" Skills stopped as he reached the table. He saw Nathan sitting there with a blond girl hugged to his side. _

"_What's up?" Haley asked . Skills didn't respond so she followed his gaze and her heart sank as Nathan kissed the blonde woman's. She was blonde and statuesque. Haley knew she was stupid to push him away when she still loved him but didn't know he would move on so fast. He obviously didn't feel the same way anymore. "Oh, I'm going to go Skills. Karen has the kids so… yea" she turned to leave but a voice halted her. _

"_Skills! Haley!" Bevin Shouted. Haley plastered a fake smile on her face and turned round. _

"_I got your back." Skills whispered and lead her towards the table ._

"_Hey man, I didn't know you were coming" Skills said and bumped fists with Nathan. _

_Nathan was in shock. He wasn't ready for this. He looked at Haley who refused to make eye contact with him then turned to look at Kate who was looking at him expectantly. "Oh" he said "Kate this is Skills and Haley. This is my girlfriend Kate." _

"_Great to finally meet you Skills I've heard so much about you all. It's great to put a face to the names" she smiled. "Haley, great to meet you too. I don't think Nathan has mentioned you though" _

_Every one either looked at Nathan and Kate with disgust or at Haley with worry. Haley looked at Kate with a smile that didn't' meet her eyes as Nathan looked at his beer awkwardly. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself then. I'm Haley James Scott, soon to be Haley James and I'm the mother of Nathan's children. Oh I'm sorry, he probably hasn't mentioned them either." With that she turned and left the table._

_Nathan got up and followed quickly. " Haley wait!" he shouted and grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked furious. _

"_I'd love to stay and chat but I have two kids to go and see" she said and began to turn around._

"_She knows about them!" he shouted after her._

"_Great!" she smiled sarcastically. " Doesn't stop it from hurting Nathan. I just didn't think that you would move on before our divorce is even through. I've not even lost the baby weight from carrying your child."_

"_You were the one who ended it Haley. You said we were over not me!"_

"_I just thought you would take a bit longer to get over us. And in case you forgot you were the one screwing the nanny!" _

" _I'm not having this fight again Haley"_

"_Me either! This friend thing definitely isn't going to work. So lets just keep it civil for the kids." I'll drop them off on Friday." She said before turning around and walking into the crowd._

"Anyway, I have to phone her about the kids before she leaves to come and get them" he leaned in to kiss her. "See you after work" He said before heading for the phone.


	2. Loving Arms

_I don't own the songs or OTH. I'm just totally obsessed! Btw Rachel and Haley are really good friends in this._

_Thanks sooo much for your reviews!! I haven't even planned this so I'm totally lost on where the story is going. I do know that there will be a Naley encounter VERY soon and Haley will go on tour._

_Chapter 2_

_Loving Arms_

_**It was Friday night and Haley was waiting nervously behind the stage at Tric. She had promised Peyton she would perform before she left for her for day album release in New York. She had never left Ellie and Jamie for this long before and she already missed them.**_

"_**You ready Tutor-Mom?" Brooke asked approaching Haley with a huge bunch of flowers. "These are from your babies, also known as my fabulous godchildren"**_

"_**Thanks Brooke" Haley smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Look after them for me. I miss them already and I've been away for what? 2 ours?"**_

"_**Relax! You're leaving them in great hands. Deb is Nanny/Grandma of the year and Nathan is a great dad. He's almost as overprotective as you" Haley punched Brooke's arm gently and pretended to be offended.**_

"_**Ok maybe I am" she admitted**_

"_**Ok Foxy. You're up!" she looked up to see Peyton standing at the door holding the microphone. "You're going to be amazing" She said as she clipped the small microphone to Haley's dress.**_

_***************************_

_**Nathan entered Tric with Kate clinging to his arm. Practice had been gruelling and the last place he wanted to be was at a club. However he had promised his brother he would come. "Hey!" he said as they approached the table where Lucas sat alone. **_

"_**Look at you with all your friends" Kate joked and smiled at him.**_

_**Lucas smiled back. Kate was a nice enough girl but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to like her. He knew how much his brother and Haley still loved each other so he couldn't understand how Nathan could have moved on to her **_**after only a year of separation. They were both too stubborn for their own good.**

"**Where is everyone?" Nathan asked. **

"**Mouth is helping Millie get drinks, Julian, Skills and Bevin and Mia and Chase are dancing, Rachel can't make it since she's got a big shoot tomorrow and Peyton and Brooke are backstage with Haley. You know how nervous she gets before performing." When he saw the look on Nathan's face he realised that he hadn't told him Haley was going to be performing. "**_**Tonight's going to be fun" **_**he thought to himself.**

"**Haley's here? I thought she was on her way to New York." Nathan asked surprised.**

"**She's leaving straight from here. Peyton talked her into giving us a sneak peek of her album before she leaves. It was a last minute thing. She's almost due on actually"**

"**Aren't we lucky" Kate mumbled under her breath. Nathan heard her but chose to ignore her sarcasm. **

"**Hey Tree Hill! How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered as Peyton came on stage. "Good. I have a special surprise for you tonight. Some of you may remember her debut performance right here on this stage a few years ago. She's here to give us a exclusive sneak peek of her next record before she heads to NYC for it's release. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Haley James!!"**

**Nathan's eyes shot to the stage as she came sat on a stool with her guitar. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a green dress that stopped mid-thigh, with a brown waist belt and brown heels. Her chocolate brown hair was in soft curls around her face and her make-up was dark and smoky around her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to compose himself. He looked down at Kate who was scowling at the stage.**

"**I just want to say thanks to my great friends who have given me so much support. It's been a tough few years and I don't think I would have made it through with out them. You know who you are." She smiled at Luke, Peyton, Brooke and Julian who were now standing at the very front of the crowd. Then at Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Millie, Mia and Chase as they joined them. "This, as promised, is from my new album. This album was actually really easy to write. I guess I had a lot of inspiration. This one's called Loving Arms" **

_**If you could see me now**_

_**The one who said that she'd rather roam**_

_**The one who said shed rather be alone**_

_**If you could only see me nowIf I could hold you now**_

_**Just for a moment, if I could really make you mine**_

_**Just for a while, turn back the hands of time**_

_**If I could only hold you nowI've been too long in the wind**_

_**Too long in the rain**_

_**Taking any comfort that I can**_

_**Looking back and longing for**_

_**The freedom of my chains**_

_**And lying in your loving arms againIf you could hear me now**_

_**Singing somewhere through the lonely nights**_

_**Dreaming of the arms that held me tight**_

_**If you could only hear me now**_

_**I've been too long in the windToo long in the rain**_

_**Taking any comfort that I can**_

_**Looking back and longing for**_

_**The freedom of my chains**_

_**And lying in your loving arms againI can almost feel your loving arms again.**_

The audience were all screaming and cheering when she finished her song. "Thanks." She said and took a bow.

Kate looked up at Nathan and saw him staring at Haley. He looked hurt. It was obvious who her song was about and she wasn't at all impressed. "I'm going to the restroom" she lied and quickly moved away from the table. Nathan just sat there staring.

"The DJ is going to play for a while then I'll be back for another song" Haley said. She looked at her friends who all beamed at her. Then left the stage. As she came down the stairs they all rushed to meet her.

"Ok, what was that?" Peyton asked with a straight face. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Eh.." Haley was lost for words. _'I thought I was pretty good' _She thought to herself.

"When I said you were going to be amazing I didn't expect you to prove me wrong" A huge smile broke across her face. "You were _beyond _amazing!!" she shouted and pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"Yea, even Nathan enjoyed it. I'm not sure about Kate though. She totally stormed off when you were done" Bevin added. Haley looked at Bevin then at the rest of her friends who suddenly looked really awkward. She had no idea he was here. She would have never sang that song if she had known. She was suddenly nervous again and felt herself blush at the thought of him hearing it.

"I'm going to go freshen up then I _definitely _need a drink. I'll see you out there. I'll be the one hiding in the corner furthest from Nathan & Kate." With that she turned and went into her dressing room.

"Bevin will you ever learn when to shut up? I'm going to go help Mouth with the sound system" Brooke asked before heading off to find him.

"Oops?" she said to the others before they all shook their heads and headed back into the club

************************

After Haley entered her dressing room she shut the door and leant her forehead against it. Her heart was racing and she wanted nothing more than to run away. A million questions were running around in her head. What is he thinking? Did he even notice it was about him? She was starting to feel guilty about what Bevin had said _"I'm not sure about Kate though. She totally stormed off when you were done". _She still loved Nathan but she didn't want to ruin his happiness. Everyday since he gave up trying to get her back and asked for the divorce she had regretted it. She just wanted him to fight for her but she pushed him to far.

" Ok, what was that?" a voice came from behind her making her jump.

"Ok déjà vu." she laughed. When she turned around her laughter faded when she saw who was standing there. "Kate" she said trying to be polite. "What can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me?" she growled. "I'll tell you what you can do for me! You can stay the hell away from my boyfriend. You obviously planned this. I'm not stupid. I know what that song was about and of all the ones you could sing you chose that one. I know you'll always be connected through those kids but that's as far as it goes between you now. He's done with you! Who can blame him? I mean look at you! A few months you can get away with but Ellie is what? 16 months? And you're still carrying baby weight. He's a basketball star Haley. He needs someone attractive on his arm. The sooner you get all of that through your head the sooner you can move on like he has with me. So stop your pathetic attempts to claw him back with your soppy ballads and open your eyes! He doesn't want you!" She shot one last sneer at Haley and turned to leave.

Nathan stopped outside the door when he saw Kate about to leave. He had wondered where she had got to when she didn't come back from the restroom so went looking for her.

Haley's voice stopped Kate at the door. She had saw Nathan but chose not to let Haley know. _'Perfect timing Nate'_ she thought to herself.

"He'll get tired of you, you know. We were married and he was still all over our nanny. We were committed with a son and a daughter on the way!" she said with tears now pouring down her face. "I'll give you another 6 months before he gets sick of you and moves on. He was a player before we got married so what makes you think he won't go back to his old ways. Sex tapes with Brooke, cheating on Peyton all through their relationship, sleeping with my sister, flirting with Rachel! What makes you think you stand a chance, huh? Oh, and by the way the basketball thing definitely won't work to your advantage. I'm sure he finds the groupies very interesting!" she shouted. Her sobs were now hurting her stomach. When she looked up she was relieved to see Kate was gone. She went towards the door to close it but didn't expect to see what she did. Standing at the other side of the threshold was Nathan holding a sobbing Kate in his arms. His back was to her and when Kate noticed her she smiled wickedly. Then went back to her obvious crocodile tears.

Nathan couldn't believe what he had just heard Haley say. He turned round to see her standing at the door sobbing. She looked at him before shaking her head and closing the door. "Are you ok?" he asked Kate

"I just went to go and tell her how great she was and she started shouting at me Nate. I don't know what I did wrong." she sobbed

*****************

Mouth and Brooke stood staring at each other. They couldn't believe what Kate had just said to Haley. They stood behind the Curtain separating Haley's dressing room from the room holding the wires for the sound system. Brooke had found him there after Bevin had put her foot in it. He had been trying to fix the microphones sound quality for Haley's next performance and Brooke chose to help him. They had been playing around with the switches until they were interrupted by Kate's screaming. They heard the door close and went to make their presence known. Mouth looked questioningly at Brooke and she nodded. Hey started to walk towards the curtain when they were halted by the sound of the door opening again.

"What the hell was that about?" Nathan shouted as he stormed into Haley's dressing room. "She was trying to be nice to you and you totally bit her head off. I heard it all Haley."

Haley looked at him shocked. _'I'm not taking the blame for this' _she thought. "I can't believe this! You heard it all and you're in shouting at me? I came back to my dressing room and find her standing there…"

"She was trying to be nice Haley" he interrupted. "I thought better of you. Clearly you didn't share the same feelings about me. I didn't realise you thought so little of me!" He looked furious but Haley noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"If that's what you call nice I'd hate to see her being a bitch!"

"Don't turn this around on her Haley! When I heard that song I was so amazed by how talented you were with words and how you could make magic with them. Then I heard that and completely changed my mind. I have to get Kate home. She's a mess thanks to you." he turned and walked towards the door

She regretted it as soon as it left her mouth but she had to stop him from leaving. It came out before she even thought about it. "I love you, you idiot! The song was about you!"

Nathan stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He definitely didn't expect that. He had hoped to hear those words from her again for two years but they never came. His shock and happiness was overtaken by his anger. "Well it's a bit late for that now and you have a great way of showing it. Stay away from Kate." He said before he left, slamming the door behind him.

Haley collapsed to the floor sobbing. She didn't know where they came from but she had never been so happy to see Brooke and Mouth. They didn't say a word they just sat next to her on the floor and held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm due on stage." she said as she stood up and attempted to dry her eyes.

"Are you sure Hales?" Brooke asked "I'm sure Peyton would understand if…"

"I need to do this. I promised" She went to the mirror and started applying some more make-up to hide the fact she had been crying.

"We're here if you need us" Mouth said reassuringly

"I just need some time alone for a second you guys. Tell Peyton I'll be right out"

They reluctantly left her to get ready. Mouth went to set up the stage while Brooke went straight to tell Lucas and Peyton what had happened. Haley had no idea they had heard the whole thing.

********************************

Haley got up on stage. She was more nervous than she was before. She looked to the table in the corner where she saw Nathan standing by the door of the women's bathroom. He had his jacket on and was obviously waiting for Kate.

She knew what she had to do. She picked up her guitar and started strumming. Mia had written this song for a famous band and she knew it was an appropriate cover for now. _'Time to get over it and move on, Haley.'_ she thought to herself. _'I can't believe I'm actually taking that witch's advice'_ Now she was just pissed. Nathan turned his back so he was facing away from her but that didn't last long.

"This is called Over You. I never thought I would say this but after today this one is _**definitely**_for you Nathan" When he heard this he turned to look at her.

_**Now that it's all said and done,**_

_**I can't believe you were the one**_

_**To build me up and tear me down,**_

_**Like an old abandoned you said when you left**_

_**Just left me cold and out of breath**_

_**I fell too far, was in way too deep.**_

_**Guess I let you get the best of , I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago.**_

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know**_

_**I'm slowly getting closure.**_

_**I guess it's really over.**_

_**I'm finally getting better.**_

_**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back together.**_

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**_

_**I got over took a hammer to these walls,**_

_**Dragged the memories down the hall,**_

_**Packed your bags and walked away.**_

_**There was nothing I could say.**_

_**And when you slammed the front door shut,**_

_**A lot of others opened up,**_

_**So did my eyes so I could see**_

_**That you never were the best for me.**_

Kate came out of the restroom and just stood and watched as Haley and Nathan stared at each other. _**Well, I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago.**_

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know.**_

_**I'm slowly getting closure.**_

_**I guess it's really over.**_

_**I'm finally getting better**_

_**now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back together.**_

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,I got over you, **_

_**I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago**_

_**I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without youMore than you, more than you know.**_

_**I'm slowly getting closure.**_

_**I guess it's really over.**_

_**I'm finally getting better **_

_**now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back I'm putting my heart back together,**_

_**'Cause I got over I got over you.**_

_**I got over you.**_

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.**_

When the song ended she put her guitar back in the case and walked off the stage into the audience. Tears were again falling down her face but the anger never left her face. She walked straight up to Kate and said "Thanks for the little chat. I opened my eyes like you advised and do you want to know what I realised? You deserve each other." She turned to Nathan next. " Keep that bitch away from my kids"

With that she turned and left. Leaving a shocked Kate and Nathan feeling like a dagger went through his heart.


	3. I'm Coming Home

_Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming. Again, I don't own the songs or OTH._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I'm Coming Home**_

"_So what was all that about? I find you crying your eyes out in your dressing room then you dedicate a song called 'Over You' to your ex-husband, cry again and get all up in Kate's face?" Brooke asked, playing dumb. Her and Haley were in the car on the way to the airport._

"_Nathan and I had a fight. That's all." She really didn't want to talk about this right now._

"_About what?"_

"_I was a bitch to Kate for no reason and he heard me." She knew that would be the story everyone heard from Nathan so she decided not to complicate things and leave out what actually _happened. They sat in silence for a while until Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ok, Tutor-Mom that was a total lie!" she blurted out. "When me and Mouth found you we had been in the sound room. We heard the entire thing and (1) I can't believe what that jealous witch said to you, (2) Nathan obviously didn't hear it all and (3) you are _so _the hottest mom in the world!" she blurted out.

"Brooke, I really just want to forget about it. I can't believe I let her get to me! And I can't believe what I said to Nathan. "I love you, you idiot"? Looks like I'm the only idiot." she said before turning and looking out the window as they pulled into the airport car park.

"As soon as Nathan hears what she said to you he'll come crawling back for an apology. Me and Mouth told Luke and Peyton and Luke is more than pissed. We're all going to go and tell Nate…"

"No you're not" Haley said as she went to open the door. "If you all care about me you won't tell him. Let him think what he wants to think. He'll realise on his own that she's a nasty piece of work."

"Haley!…" Brooke couldn't believe what she was saying. 

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's done. I have to go before I miss check-in."

"Ok, for now. You have _so _not heard the end of this!" Brooke said getting out the car and opening the trunk to get Haley's bags. "Go rock NYC and don't worry about those babies of yours. I'll pick them up from Nathan's so they're waiting at home for you when you get back."

"Thanks Tigger. Take care of them. Jamie wanted to call me everyday so make sure Nathan knows." Haley hugged Brooke and went to turn around. "Oh! Thanks for caring Brooke but please do what I asked. It's over and done with and I don't want to hear about it when I get back."

***************************************** 

When Haley arrived at Newark airport she was taken to MTV studios for her first performance. She had gotten changed into her black skinny jeans, red pumps and a red Clothes Over Bros shirt. As she sat getting her make-up done she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Deb" flashed across the screen and she smiled.

"Hello!" she answered

"Momma!" and excited little voice came down the line.

"Hey Jamie. I miss you already. What did you do today?"

"Uncle Luke and Uncle Skills took me to train with the Ravens Momma! Then Nanny Deb took me for ice-cream but she told me not to tell you" he giggled. 

"Oh really? I'll be having works with Nanny Deb" she joked

"I'm going to Daddy's. He said he was going to teach me how to do free throws just like him!"

"That sounds great! I bet you're even better than Daddy. Make sure you watch me on TV before you go though"

"I'm in the car going to Daddy's house. Ellie is sleeping _again. _I wish I had a brother. He would totally play ball with me. All she's been doing is sleeping and crying."

"Is she ok?" Haley asked starting to worry.

"Nanny Deb said she's just being fussy. I'm at Daddy's now Momma"

"Ok call me before you go to bed baby. I miss you.

"Miss you Momma. I L-O-V-E you!"

"I L-O-V-E you too! Bye baby" 

************************************

Nathan was standing at the door of his house waiting for his Mom to get there with the kids. He desperately wanted to see them. A huge smile spread across his face as he saw the car pull up the drive. 

"Hey Buddy!" he said as Deb let Jamie out the back of her car. 

"Daddy!" the little boy ran straight into Nathan's arms

"Wow! What have you been growing in the last few days,? A foot?" he Joked

"Uncle skills said Momma won't even know me when she comes back from the TV" he said amazed.

Nathan laughed as he put Jamie down "Go play in the living room little man. I'll be right there."

"Hey Mom" He said as he approached the car. "Where's my girl?"

"Hey Nate" She hugged him. "She's in the back. She's been really fussy all day. If she's not sleeping she's crying and if she's not crying she's taking a tantrum. I had to ask Lucas to take Jamie off my hands earlier. She's been a handful." 

He opened the door and leaned in to take Ellie out of the car. When he took her in his arms she rested her head on his shoulder. "Daddy" She smiled

"Hey baby girl" he said holding her close.

"Maybe you should call her Mom" Deb suggested. 

All of a sudden Ellie started crying. "Shhh" Nathan soothed. "I'll get her inside. Thanks again Mom."

"Bye Nate." She turned and climbed into her car.

Nathan took Ellie into the house and into the living room where he found Jamie sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Ellie was still sniffling and so he continued to rock her.

"What you watching buddy?"

"MTV" he continued to stare at the TV

"Why? Do you want me to put the Disney channel on for you?"

"No!" he shouted as Nathan reached for the remote. "Momma's going to be on soon. She wanted me to watch her singing."

"Momma!" Ellie whinged and again started to cry. Nathan again rocked her, trying to calm her. 

"What time did she say she would be on?"

"1 o'clock. I want to watch it Daddy." he said starting to look upset.

"You can buddy but it's only 12. She won't be on for another hour. Do you want me to call her for you? I think you're sister just misses her." 

"Yea" Jamie beamed.

Nathan knew this was going to be awkward but his kids missed their mom. He took his phone from his pocket and pressed 1 on his speed dial while still trying to soothe his daughter. She answered on the second ring.

"What's happened? Are they ok?" Haley asked as soon as she picked up she heard Ellie screaming. She had been worried since Jamie said she was being fussy.

Nathan smiled at how protective she was but was glad she couldn't see him. "Nothings happened they're fine. Jamie wanted to talk to you and I think Ellie could do with hearing your voice."

"Why what's wrong with her?" Haley was still panicking. 

"I think she just misses you. She's not been saying much and she cries every time someone mentions you"

"Put me on speaker phone" Nathan did ask she asked. "Hey Ellie! It's Momma. You ok baby?" Haley asked softly

"Momma!" Ellie giggled. "Home?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"I'll be home soon baby. You and Jimmy-Jam are going to have _loads _of fun with Daddy for a few days. Then Aunt Brooke is coming to get you and you're going home to wait for me, ok?"

"Ok" Ellie said with a petted lip.

"Now I want you to be a happy little girl for the next few days and behave for Daddy"

"Princess!" she shouted and bounced up and down on Nathan's Knee.

"Yea, that's right" Haley smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "You're Daddy's little princess"

Nathan smiled. He was amazed by how amazing she was as a mother. When they had first had Jamie he fell in love with her a bit more every time he saw her interact with him.

"Where's you're brother?" She asked

"I'm here too Momma!" he shouted

"You behave too little man" 

"Ok Momma"

"Do me a favour?" she asked 

"Sure"

"Teach Daddy how to play some _real_ basketball" she whispered.

Jamie giggled "I will Momma"

"Ok I have to go. I'm going to sing something _real _special for you too so you better listen, ok? I love you" she said as her voice cracked.

Nathan could tell she was crying and turned off speaker phone. "They're going to be fine." he said to her.

"I've been away for a day, Nathan." she snapped. "I miss them like crazy and they're already upset"

Nathan put Ellie on the floor next to Jamie and went to stand in the hallway. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after them Haley! I've had plenty of practice distracting them when they miss you."

"You're making it sound like I'm never there! You're the one who's away most of the week playing Basketball or at practice! My kids won't have 2 parents who they hear down the phone more than they see! Just because you can't stand the sight of me doesn't mean you can't visit them whenever you want! It's not their fault you don't love me anymore" Haley sobbed.

"Haley…"

"Don't Nathan. What am I doing?" she sighed, defeated. "I'm tired of this and like I said, I'm over it.

I'm coming home. I'll call Peyton and sort it out. I can't be away from them like this. Have them call me when they're going to bed." with that she hung up.

***********************************************

Nathan sat on the couch while Ellie toddled about on the floor and Jamie watched TV eagerly. The presenter

was introducing Haley and as soon as she appeared on screen Ellie screamed "Momma" and pointed at the TV. Nathan just smiled and nodded.

"So Haley," the woman asked "You're just about to release you're new self-titled album. When can we expect to see that on the shelves?"

"Next Tuesday and you can get it on itunes on Monday"

"So what are you going to sing for us today and what was you're inspiration?"

"Well, my babies are watching so I'm going to sing a song special song for them like I promised. It's from my album and I wrote it when they went away for a few days with their dad. I missed them like crazy. My daughter was only a few months old and my son was three so I started using it as a lullaby when they came back. It's called 'Hello Beautiful'. The second one I wrote it when I was going through a rough patch about a year ago and it seems really appropriate just now."

"Thanks for being here Haley and all of you go out and buy her album next week. Ladies and Gentlemen, Haley James."

_**Hello beautifulHows it going?**_

_**I hear its wonderful in California**_

_**I've been missing you, its true**_

_**but tonight I'm gonna fly**_

_**yeah tonight I'm gonna fly**_

_**cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied **_

_**if i couldnt see those eyes**_

_**hello beautifulits been a long time**_

_**since my phones rung and you've been on that lineI**_

_**'ve been missing youits true**_

_**tonight im gonna fly**_

_**yeah tonight im gonna fly**_

_**cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied **_

_**if i couldn't see those eyes.**_

"This ones called Once You've Loved Somebody" Haley said as she started strumming her guitar.

_**I should go out tonight**_

_**Get on with my life**_

_**Break these chains of solitude**_

_**With a little luck and a little help**_

_**I might even find myself**_

_**In the arms of someone new…**_

Nathan's heart sped up when he heard Haley's song. He was jealous. Even though he hated to admit it.

All of a sudden the TV went off. Nathan Turned around to see a very annoyed Kate standing in the doorway. 

"You couldn't help yourself could you!" she shouted "The little cow treats me like crap and you're watching her on TV!?" 

"Kate!" Nathan shouted trying to get her attention to his kids sitting at his feet.

"No Nathan! Don't shout at me! That bitch always manages to worm her way into your life somehow!"

Just then Kate's attention was drawn to the floor in front of Nathan as Ellie started screaming. "Go and cool

off" Nathan said through his teeth. Kate did as he asked. She turned and walked out the door looking ashamed.

He picked Ellie up off the floor as she continued to cry. She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Come here buddy" he said to Jamie who's eyes were starting to fill up. He climbed up onto the sofa next to Nathan and cuddled in on the opposite side from Ellie.

"It's ok. I'm here" he said as he rocked his children. He and Kate _definitely_ needed to talk.


	4. Too Late For Apologies

I think most of you will like what happens in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Too Late For Apologies**

Nathan pulled up outside Brooke and Julian's House. They had agreed to watch Ellie and Jamie for the rest of the afternoon. He really needed to talk to Kate. He had called her and told her to go back to the house so they could talk.

"Hey man" Julian said as he walked down the driveway.

"Hey, you sure this is ok?" He asked as he climbed out his Range Rover. "Me and Kate need to sort some things out and I didn't want them to get even more upset."

"Yea definitely. We love having them." He opened the back door and Jamie jumped out. "Hi Uncle Julian" he said as he ran straight into the house to see Brooke.

"Hey best boy ever!" Brooke said as Jamie came into the Kitchen. "I thought we could make _loads_ of cookies for when Momma gets home."

"I guess"

"Hey, what's up?" Brooke said. "We can do something different if you like"

"I hate Kate" he said looking determined

"That's not a very nice word Jimmy-Jam"

"Sorry"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Brooke asked when she saw how upset her godson was.

***********************************

"What happened man?" Julian asked getting a bag of toys out of the trunk

Nathan was walked round from the other side of the car with Ellie in his arms. As soon as she saw Julian she reached for him and shouted "Hiya!"

"Hey little lady" Julian greeted her taking her in his arms. "Go see Aunt Brooke" He said and watched as the little girl toddled off.

"Kate got home and saw that I was watching Haley on TV but she didn't notice the kids on the floor in front of me. She got totally pissed…"

"She did what!?" Brooke screeched coming out the front door with Ellie in her arms and Jamie clinging to her hand. "Jamie just told me what happened! I can't believe she did that and you're going to let her get away with it!"

"Hey! I never said I was going to let her get away with it." he snapped "We just need to talk and sort it out." He stopped as he looked at his kids who looked upset again.

"Julian, can you take the kids to the park for a while? Me and Nathan need to talk."

"Sure." He answered taking their hands and walking down the driveway.

"Bye Daddy" Jamie said

"Bye Bye!" Ellie waved her little hand.

Brooke grabbed Nathan by the arm and dragged him into the house. "Sit" she said and pointed to the couch. He did what he was told. After all these years he knew not to mess with Brooke when she was angry. "Now I want you to listen carefully. When I dropped Haley off at the airport she told me she didn't want me to tell you this. But that bitch has went too far and I think you should listen to this." Brooke went over to her desk in the corner of the room and came back with a CD. She handed it to Nathan who looked really confused.

'Haley at live at Tric' it said across the cover. "I was there Brooke, I heard her sing." he said holding it out for Brooke to take back. "Anyway, what does this have to do with me and Kate."

Brooke shoved Nathan's hand back. "Oh, you definitely have to hear it again. This has a great special feature. And you'd be surprised how much it has to do with you and _her_. She's the special guest appearance."

_**Flashback: Earlier that morning, Peyton and Lucas's house.**_

"_**Hey Mouth. Come on in." Lucas said as he answered the door with 3 month old Sawyer in his arms. **_

"_**Hey Luke. Is Peyton around? I brought the recording from last night. She wanted the live track as the B side for Haley's next single." he said holding up the CD. **_

"_**Peyt! Mouth's here!" he called "I'll be right back. I'm going to go put her down for a nap." He then walked into the nursery with Sawyer.**_

"_**Ooh! Is that for me?" Peyton asked coming out of the kitchen.**_

"_**Yea. I think you should have a listen before you give a copy to Haley. There's some parts you'll definitely want to edit out." Mouth informed as Lucas came into the room.**_

"_**Why's that? She was flawless" Peyton asked confused. **_

"_**Brooke told you what happened with Kate right?" Peyton and Lukas nodded. "And she told you we heard it all from the sound room?" **_

"_**Yea" Lucas confirmed. **_

"_**You got that on tape?" Peyton looked confused.**_

"_**Me and Brooke were trying to fix the sound system so that we got a better quality recording for Haley. We were playing around with some switches and we must have pressed record. Haley was still wearing her mic so we got it all up until I turned the system off when we went to see if she was ok."**_

"_**Wow" Peyton said.**_

_***********************************************_

_**A while later, Brooke's and Julian's house. **_

"_**Do you want a coffee?" Julian asked as him and Brooke came through the front door.**_

"_**Yea. Thanks baby." she replied and kissed him softly. He smiled and went into the kitchen while Brooke sat on the couch. Something caught her eye. A CD was lying on her coffee table with a post-it attached. **_

_**Brooke,**_

_**Have a listen, it might interest you and help with the Naley situation. **_

_**Peyton x**_

_**************************************************************_

"What can you do for me? "I'll tell you what you can do for me! You can stay the hell away from my boyfriend. You obviously planned this. I'm not stupid. I know what that song was about and of all the ones you could sing you chose that one. I know you'll always be connected through those kids but that's as far as it goes between you now. He's done with you!" Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing as the sound of Kate's voice filled the room. He could feel the anger grow inside him. "Who can blame him really? I mean look at you! A few months you can get away with but Ellie is what? 16 months? And you're still carrying baby weight. He's a basketball star Haley. He needs someone attractive on his arm. The sooner you get all of that through your head the sooner you can move on like he has with me. So stop your pathetic attempts to claw him back with your soppy ballads and open your eyes! He doesn't want you!"

Nathan got up and started pacing the room as the sound of Haley sobbing made his heart break and guilt take over him. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been and that it had taken him a year to realise that Kate was so cruel. She _was_ a bitch.

"He'll get tired of you, you know. We were married and he was still all over our nanny. We were committed with a son and a daughter on the way!" she said with tears now pouring down her face. "I'll give you another 6 months before he gets sick of you and moves on. He was a player before we got married so what makes you think he won't go back to his old ways. Sex tapes with Brooke, cheating on Peyton all through their relationship, sleeping with my sister, flirting with Rachel! What makes you think you stand a chance, huh? Oh, and by the way the basketball thing definitely won't work to your advantage. I'm sure he finds the groupies very interesting!" His heart began to ache as he listened to those words again. He understood now. She didn't mean any of it. She was hurt and angry and she was just trying to hurt Kate back.

"What the hell was that about? She was trying to be nice to you and you totally bit her head off. I heard it all Haley."

"I can't believe this! You heard it all and you're in shouting at me? I came back to my dressing room and find her standing there…"

"She was trying to be nice Haley" his voice interrupted. "I thought better of you. Clearly you didn't share the same feelings about me. I didn't realise you thought so little of me!"

"If that's what you call nice I'd hate to see her being a bitch!"

"Don't turn this around on her Haley! When I heard that song I was so amazed by how talented you were with words and how you could make magic with them. Then I heard that and completely changed my mind. I have to get Kate home. She's a mess thanks to you."

"I love you, you idiot! The song was about you!" Nathan had heard enough. He couldn't listen to what he knew happened next. He thought that if he didn't hear it, it didn't really happen. He wanted to erase what he said to her. He walked quickly over to the CD player and ejected the disc.

" I love you too." he whispered quietly so Brooke couldn't hear. Or so he thought.

Brooke smiled when she heard him mumble. _'A Naley reunion'_ she thought to herself. She hid her smile as Nathan turned around to face her with the CD in his hand. "Thank you." he said, his face furious again. With that he turned around and stormed out of the house. Brooke heard his car tyres screeching and knew exactly where he was going and that Kate should watch her back.

"Naley- 1. Kate-0" she smiled to herself.


	5. Too Late For Apologies Pt 2

Love getting your reviews! Keep them coming pleeeease? 

Chapter 5

Too Late For Apologies Pt. 2

**Haley sat at the bar, drowning her sorrows. She had called Peyton to ask if she could arrange with the record company her going home early. Peyton had called her back about two hours ago to tell her that the record company had arranged some more things for her to do and that meant she had to stay for 5 days longer. She would normally be excited about being a guest on 3 of Kelly Clarkson's New York tour date's but she missed her kids like crazy. It was a fantastic opportunity but it also meant she had 2 days in New York herself doing nothing. The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone. She had been sitting in the hotel bar for over an hour drinking glass after glass of red wine and was now very tipsy. She laid her head on the bar.**

"**Drowning your sorrows?" a deep voice said from beside her.**

"**If you're going to hit on me you're wasting your time." she replied without even lifting her head to look at him.**

"**Peyton said you were feisty" he laughed**

**Haley looked up at the man for the first time. "How…?" she began but the question she had planned on asking was forgotten. All she could do was stare at the incredibly handsome man sitting beside her. He gave her a simple and genuine smile, not a smirk like Nathan, a smile. He was muscular but didn't look athletic, had a dark brown mess of spiky hair and the most beautiful green eyes. **

"**How do I know Peyton?" he suggested when she just continued to stare. "She found out from the record company that I'll be the other guest on the Kelly Clarkson tour so she called me to tell me to keep an eye on you. I wasn't supposed to tell you that though." he laughed. "You are Haley James from Tree Hill, North Carolina. You went on a sold-out tour with The Wreckers when you were in high school and you had a billboard hit called 'When the Stars Go Blue' with Chris Kellar. I Googled you." he smiled **

**Haley looked at him clearly trying to suss him out. **

"**Jack Tyler, 22, from Dallas, Texas." he said as he held out his hand for her to shake.**

**Haley turned round facing the bar again and ignoring his hand she took another drink from her glass. "So you're a cowboy?" she turned to him and smiled.**

**********************************************

**Kate entered the house to find it in darkness. "Nate!" she shouted. There was no answer. She went into the living room to find him sitting in the darkness passing a remote from hand to hand.**

"**What happened on Friday night?" he asked never still looking at the remote.**

"**I already told you baby" she said as she sat next to him on the couch and began rubbing her hand through his hair. **

**Nathan didn't flinch. He sat perfectly still passing the remote back and fourth. His eyes never left it. "Tell me again and don't call me that. I hate it when you call me that."**

"**Ok" Kate said confused. "I went to the restroom and on my way out I saw Haley going into the dressing room so I followed her in. I told her that she had an amazing voice and that her song was great. Are you ok baby?"**

"**Not really. And I told you not to call me that." he answered coldly.**

"**Look, I'm sorry about earlier ba… I was just upset that you were watching that. I'd had a hard day at work and I took it out on you. I **_**swear **_**I didn't see them. I'm sorry." She took his face between her hands and kissed him softly.**

**Nathan stood up quickly and began pacing. He couldn't stand her touching him. "Before Haley started shouting at you, why was she crying like that?"**

"**I don't know. She was crying when I got there. Maybe…" Kate was cut off by the sound of her own voice filling the room. She looked at Nathan who was staring right back at her. He had the remote in his hand. She had never seen him like this. He was livid. She flinched and looked at the floor.**

"_**What can you do for me!? I'll tell you what you can do for me! You can stay the hell away from my boyfriend. You obviously planned this. I'm not stupid. I know what that song was about and of all the ones you could sing you chose that one. I know you'll always be connected through those kids but that's as far as it goes between you now. He's done with you! Who can blame him? I mean look at you! A few months you can get away with but Ellie is what? 16 months? And you're still carrying baby weight. He's a basketball star Haley. He needs someone attractive on his arm. The sooner you get all of that through your head the sooner you can move on like he has with me. So stop your pathetic attempts to claw him back with your soppy ballads and open your eyes! He doesn't want you!"**_

"You lied to me." Nathan said simply after stopping the recording. "After this morning I thought that I would be able to forgive you. I kept telling myself that you were just upset after Friday. You have no idea how stupid I felt when Brooke let me hear this. You swore and screamed abuse about Haley when our kids were in the room and I was willing to forgive you!?" Neither spoke for a long moment. Until Nathan laughed without humour. "You know what happened after you left that room? I stuck up for you like a complete idiot and even after that Haley told me that she loved me. She said the words that I had waited to hear for _two years _and do you know what I said?" Kate continued to stare at the floor in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I said _**'well it's a bit late for that now'**_!!" He began pacing again trying to keep his anger in check.

"When she said that to me I thought she was lying." he continued. "I thought she was saying it just to hurt me but when I heard this today I realised that she had always loved me. When we first started dating I was just looking for a rebound to comfort me but know I realise what you did. You could tell that I still loved her and you were threatened by that. You kept telling me _over and over _that I should move on and that she didn't love me anymore. Get your stuff and get out!"

Kate looked at him pleadingly. " Please Nate…"

He again laughed without humour. "Let me see…How did it go?" he mocked. "Oh I remember! I'm__done with you! Who can blame me? I mean look at you! I'm a basketball star Kate. I need someone attractive on my arm. The sooner you get all of that through your head the sooner you can move on like I have. So stop your pathetic attempts to claw me back with your pathetic lies and open your eyes! I don't want you!" He shouted, repeating her words to Haley.

Nathan walked out the door. He felt free, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't wait to see his kids. He had to comfort them and tell them that they wouldn't be bothered by Kate again. He jumped in his car and raced off to get them. On the way he thought about what he was going to do next. Haley was back in 2 days and he had to think about how he was going to tell her he loved her. He would have to tell her the day she got back because on Thursday, the day after, the basketball season started. He would be away for 4 weeks for his first few games and practice before he got the chance to come home again.

Brooke answered the door to Nathan wearing the biggest smile she had seen him with in over a year. "She's gone." he said as she let him in.

"About time!" Brooke smiled and hugged him tightly. "What are you going to do know?" she asked and signalled for him to take a seat.

"Actually, that's where you come in." Brooke looked excited. She loved being involved in things like this. "When Haley was talking to the kids earlier I heard her say that you were taking them home to wait for her on Wednesday. I was thinking that I could take them instead and surprise her."

"She hasn't told you yet has she?" Brooke said as her face fell. "She called Peyton to ask if she could come home today but the label said no. They signed her up to do 3 shows as a support act for Kelly Clarkson. She's staying in New York for an extra 5 days. She won't be back until next Monday."

"The season starts on Thursday. I have to leave and it's four weeks before I'll be home." Nathan said as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"You could call her?" Brooke suggested.

"It's hardly something you tell someone over the phone. Wait! If she's not home until next week and I leave on Thursday what's happening with the kids?"

"I'm watching them" Brooke beamed. Nathan smiled. He knew how much she loved her godchildren. She spoilt them rotten and they adored her. He knew they were leaving them in great hands whenever Brooke had them. "So I'm going to need some more stuff. I have some but I've never had them for more than a night so it's limited."

"Sure. Thanks Brooke. Where are they anyway?"

"KIDS!!" Brooke shouted. "DADDY'S HERE!!" Just then Jamie came running into the room from the kitchen with Ellie close on his heels. Their clothes were patched with four. They ran straight for Nathan and Jamie jumped up onto his lap. Ellie struggled and tried to copy her big brother but ended up on her bum on the floor. "oops!" she giggled. Nathan picked her up off the floor and laughed.

"Aw baby" Brooke pouted as she looked towards the kitchen door. Nathan turned to the door to see what she was looking at. Julian stood there in the door covered from head to toe in flour and cookie dough. They all laughed.

"Come on." Nathan said taking Ellie on one hip and Jamie on the other. "Lets get you home."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. New York, New York

**Kate is gone! :D This chapter is 2 days after chapter 5.**

**Chapter 6**

**New York, New York**

Haley had just finished her first rehearsal at the gig venue. They had their first show tonight and they were both really nervous. Since they met at the bar that night they found that they got along really well. The 2 days off that Haley was dreading spending alone she had spent with Jack since he was also by himself. They had gone on a tour bus around New York City, had lunch in The Hard Rock Café, went on a boat trip to see the Statue Of Liberty and shopped on 5th Avenue. Haley had went to FAO Schwarz to buy the kids some toys to make up for the fact that she had been gone for over a week. Jack seemed shocked when she told him she had been married for 5 years and had two kids and she was only 23. As soon as the shock wore off he asked all about her kids and laughed as she told funny stories about them. He even listened to the whole complicated mess that was her relationship with Nathan and listened to her rant about Kate.

Haley stared out of the car window. Her and Jack were on their way back from the venue. She was starting to feel nervous around him but it was a good kind of nerves. The kind that made you crave to be around someone. She had only felt this way with one other man. Nathan. She hadn't called him since their argument on Saturday and he hadn't made any effort to contact her either. She only heard through her friends that he had left for basketball on Thursday and she hoped he had taken Kate with him. She couldn't stand the thought of bumping into her around town when she got back.

"What are you going to do now, Cowboy?" Haley asked as they entered the elevator in the hotel lobby. She had adopted the nickname for him after their night in the bar. In fact she didn't think she had ever actually called him Jack.

"I was going to head over to Central Park for a run. You're welcome to come if you like. I'd love the company." He smiled.

" Think I'll just go and do some more writing. I've been feeling kind of inspired lately."

" Ok. I'll see you for dinner at 8" he smiled and turned to head into his room.

"…_**look at you! A few months you can get away with but Ellie is what? 16 months? And you're still carrying baby weight…He needs someone attractive on his arm. The sooner you get all of that through your head the sooner you can move on…" **_Kate's words ran through her mind. She had never felt fat until after that night. She wasn't fat, but she thought she was. Ever since that day she had been watching what she ate. Maybe exercise would do her some good.

"Wait!" she called before he closed the door. " I think I might join you" she smiled.

Haley ran through the Park with Jack going at a slower pace to let her keep up. Haley hadn't brought anything to wear that was suitable for running. Jack had solved that problem by giving her a pair of his sweats and a Texas Longhorns Basketball top. If Nathan saw this he wouldn't be happy that she was supporting an opposing team but that made her more determined to wear it. His sweats had to be tied in a knot at her waist to stop them falling down.

They had almost reached where they agreed to run to and Haley was struggling to keep up with Jack.

"Done!" He said as they slowed down and sat on the grass. They both lay down and caught their breath.

"I think I'm going to start doing this daily." Haley said when she had finally caught her breath. "I need to get in shape and get some work out clothes that actually fit me"

"What!?" Jack rolled on his side to look down at her. "You're beautiful Haley" When he saw Haley blush and look down he pushed her chin up gently so she was looking him in the eye. "I mean it" he said.

Haley got lost in his eyes and before she could even think what she was doing she leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his in a short sweet kiss. When she pulled away Jack looked at her for a moment before crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Haley took a while to fully relax into the kiss. When she had kissed him the first time one thing and one thing only went through her mind. Nathan.

**Sorry it's short but I just wanted to have this little part on it's own before I did chapter 7. The next chapter will be a 6 week jump. **

**What to expect: Nathan returns after having to stay away for 2 extra weeks and goes straight to see his kids . What will he find?…**

**Review and you'll find out soon! **


	7. I Can't Hate You Anymore

**Again, thank you all for all the great reviews. I got the longest review I've had form othfangirl so thanks so much to her! I really appreciate you all taking the time to write such great reviews. **

**Chapter 7**

**I Can't Hate You Anymore**

**6 weeks later**

Nathan had been looking forward to seeing his kids for 6 long weeks. He had been away for an extra two weeks playing basketball and now he could look forward to a 3 week holiday. While away he had only been able to talk to Jamie and Ellie on the phone and it killed him every time they said he missed him and asked when he was coming home. Every time he was on the phone to his Mom or Luke he would ask how Haley was and he always got the same response "Uh… she's fine Nate." they would say before changing the subject. He hadn't spoke to her since their argument. He was afraid that if he spoke to her he would blurt out how he felt. He wanted to say it to her face and he planned on doing it now.

It was 7 o'clock on Thursday night and he had only just arrived home that afternoon. He hadn't told Ellie and Jamie because he wanted to surprise them and Haley. He was going to wait until the kids went to bed and then he was going to tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her. He prayed that she would forgive him and that they could be a family.

He pulled up to the house where he and Haley had lived together. He decided to leave the dolls house he had got for Ellie and the mini basketball hoop he got for Jamie in the car. If they got them now they would be a nightmare to get to bed. He would wait until tomorrow.

He was nervous as he approached the door of the house but he was excited at the same time. He couldn't wait to see the three most important people in his life. He rang the doorbell and waited, his heart racing.

The door opened and his breath caught in his throat. Haley stood there in her blue silk robe. It stopped mid-thigh so he could see her long tanned legs. She looked beautiful but far too skinny. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the look of shock on her face made her deep brown eyes look a lot bigger and even more beautiful.

"Hi" Nathan said.

"Hi" she said back trying to disguise her shock. He was the last person she expected at the door. She didn't even know he was back. "Sorry, the kids aren't here. They're having a movie night at Luke's."

"Oh, ok" Nathan replied. He was hoping for a little time to prepare himself before he told her how he felt. He felt his heart beat faster.

"Luke's bringing them back in like an hour so you could swing buy there and see them. They could stay with you tonight. They'd love that." Haley said waiting for his response.

"Yea, I'll do that."

Haley could see that Nathan was feeling awkward so she chose to end the conversation there. "Just bring them back tomorrow whenever you're ready. I'll see you then." She went to close the door but Nathan's hand stopped her. Haley looked at him confused.

"Wait! I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Ok what is it?" Haley asked pulling her robe tighter around her. Nathan was acting strange and it was making her nervous.

"I've wanted to say this for a really long time…" he trailed off. Nerves were getting the best of him. Telling Haley he loved her was not the problem. It came easier to him than playing basketball. It was not knowing how she would react that made him nervous.

"Nathan you're making me nervous."

"Sorry. Ok here goes… Haley, I lo…"

"Who is it Hales?" a voice came from behind Haley, cutting him off.

Haley looked at the floor as Jack appeared behind her with his wallet in his hand and wearing nothing but shorts. She had saw the hurt in his eyes and was confused. He didn't love her anymore. He was with Kate so why was he upset?

Nathan's heart sank as he took in the scene before him. He was too late. _**'You're so stupid' **_he scolded himself. _**'Of course she's found someone. Only you could be stupid enough to give up on her. She was hurt you idiot. She loved you.'**_

"Uh…Jack, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is my boyfriend Jack" Haley said feeling awkward again. Nathan felt his heart break even more when he heard that word. Boyfriend.

"Great to meet you man. I've heard so much about you." Jack said holding out his hand.

"Wish I could say the same about you" Nathan replied shaking his hand. His Mom and Luke had some explaining to do.

"You want to come in?" Jack asked. Nathan looked at Haley. He couldn't believe this guy was asking him into his own house. Haley looked away from him. She clearly new what he was thinking.

"I was just leaving. I'll bring the kids back about 6." he turned to leave.

"He's in a good mood." Jack said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed, I'm beat." he added went back inside.

Haley closed the door and ran after Nathan. "Nathan!" she called and he turned to face her. He tried to look indifferent but it didn't work. Haley Knew that he was hurt but she couldn't work out why. "You didn't tell me what you wanted to say"

"I doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow." he answered, then turned towards his car.

"Nathan" Haley said softly and grabbed his wrist. "You've forgot that I know you like the back of my hand. I can tell when you're lying."

He felt a tingle in his arm where she was touching him. He hadn't felt that feeling in years and he missed it. He looked down into her eyes to find her staring back at him. It was then that he knew that she could feel it too. They stood there for what felt hours just staring into each others eyes. In reality it had been only for a few seconds before Haley felt awkward and looked away. However she didn't let go of his wrist.

"Kate and I broke up." he blurted out. It wasn't what he wanted to say but he would have to keep the rest to himself right now. Haley looked up at him shocked. _**'So that's why he's upset.' **_she thought. She suddenly felt the need to comfort him and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Nathan." She hated Kate but she couldn't bear to see him upset. Before tonight she had been so angry at him but as soon as she saw him that went away. She loved him. It wasn't something that could be turned off.

"What?" he asked pulling out of her embrace and looking her in the eye.

"I said 'I'm sorry'"

"Why?"

"You looked upset. I was trying to comfort you." she said starting to get upset and looking at her feet.

"I'm not upset. I dumped her." Haley looked up at him in shock. "_**I**_ should be the one trying to comfort _**you**_. I heard what she said to you. Mouth and Brooke switched you're mic on by mistake and recorded the whole thing. Then when she shouted at me about watching you on TV when the kids were with me Brooke let me hear the tape. I'm so sorry Haley. I should have listened to you."

"It's done now. It didn't bother me what she said about me anyway." Haley didn't understand why but her eyes started to fill with tears. She fought to hold them in.

"Oh really? Then why are you so skinny?" he asked giving her a pointed look. "You were perfect the way you were" he added softly.

Haley couldn't hold in the tears anymore and they started streaming down her face. She was amazed that he still knew her so well. For the past 6 weeks she had been going out for a run daily and doing laps in their pool. Everyone had made comments about her looking too skinny and it had upset her but when Nathan said it she was strangely comforted. He had a way of saying things and he always made her feel better. He stepped forward and held her while she cried. "I'm so sorry Haley. I was such an idiot. I just heard what you said and I was hurt so I took it out on you. I know you didn't mean it."

"I can't hate you anymore" she cried. "It hurts too much and I don't want to upset the kids." She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

Nathan smiled widely at her. Before he realised what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her. She was too shocked at first to respond but she soon relaxed and started to kiss him back. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in response. The kiss was starting to become heated when Haley realised what she was doing. She couldn't do this. Her and Nathan just started talking again, she didn't want to mess that up. She loved him but she was too scared to let him in that way. She had had her heart broken last time and she never wanted to feel that way again. She felt terrible. Jack was in the house and she was kissing her ex-husband that she still loved in the driveway. She pulled away and put her hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry. I can't"

"But…"

"I'm sorry. Jack's inside. I think we should just be friends. Everything's so complicated with us." As she spoke she started walking backwards. "Bring the kids by tomorrow. We could have dinner with them. They'd love that." She turned and ran into the house leaving Nathan standing in the driveway.

"I love you." he said to the closed door.

***********************************

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nathan was woken the next morning by Jamie jumping on his bed and Ellie sitting on his chest poking his face.

"Hey!" He smiled. "Why are you up so early you little monkeys?" As he asked Ellie let out a tiny yawn. She looked so cute. Her short mess of black hair was standing up on end and she looked tired. Jamie must have woken her.

"Can we have our presents?" Jamie asked as he stopped jumping and sat down on the bed.

"Right now?" Nathan asked still not fully awake.

"_**Pleeease?**_" he begged.

"Pweeese?" Ellie said around her dummy.

"Oh alright." Nathan yawned. "Now get off me you little monster" he said as he picked Ellie up and got out of bed. He lifted her up above his head and blew raspberries onto her stomach. "No Daddy!" She giggled.

Nathan spent the rest of the morning with his kids. He loved being a dad. It was his greatest accomplishment. His kids were the most special things in the world and the fact that they were tiny parts of him and Haley made them even more special. Ellie and Jamie were proof that they loved each other and meant they would have a special bond forever. He definitely wasn't ready to give up on Haley. He would get her back. He was determined and would do anything to prove he loved her and that he wouldn't hurt her again.

*******************************

"Aunt Brooke!" Ellie shouted as she ran into the café and straight to her godmother. "Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted jumping on his uncle's knee.

"Great to see we're loved" Julian said sarcastically to Peyton who was holding a sleeping Sawyer in her arms.

"They give them more presents" Nathan smirked as he appeared at the table. They had agreed this morning to meet for lunch to catch up. They were also going to be planning Hen and Stag nights. Mouth and Millicent were getting married the next week and they, as bridesmaids and groomsmen, had to plan their parties.

Haley was also a bridesmaid but she was running late. She had an interview at Tree Hill High to be their new English teacher. After her trip to New York for her album release she decided that she couldn't be an absentee parent. She had decided that she enjoyed music more if she did it for fun, a hobby.

"So how long were you all going to keep this Jack guy a secret?" Nathan asked as they ate. They all stopped eating and looked at him. "What? Did you think I'd never find out?" he laughed.

"We thought it would be better if you found out from Haley, Nate. It wasn't our place to tell you." Luke said.

"Is he a good guy?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked at him with a knowing smile. "What? I need to know. The guys going to be around my kids." he tried to defend himself.

"Whatever." They all said simultaneously and laughed.

"Momma!" Ellie shouted and climbed down off of Brooke's knee. She ran to the door and stopped as Haley entered. Ellie stood at her mom's feet and raised her arms to indicate she wanted to be lifted. Haley Took her and her arms and hugged her. "Hey Princess. Did you have fun with Daddy?" She asked stroking her cheek.

"Daddy got me present!" she smiled.

"Wow! Did you say thank you."

"Yes." she said proudly.

"That's my girl." she kissed her cheek.

"Momma! Daddy got me a Basketball hoop!" Jamie said excitedly as he appeared at her feet. Haley bent down to his level with Ellie still on her hip.

"Wow! Did he play ball with you?"

"Yea! I totally beat him! He says I'm more of a show off than Uncle Skills."

"Oh really?" Haley laughed and looked over at Nathan. She smiled when she saw he was watching her then quickly looked away. "I bet he only said that because he lost" Haley whispered and winked at Jamie.

"Ellie got a big dolls house. My present is _**so**_ much better." Jamie said.

"Daddy spoils you two rotten doesn't he?" she said hugging them both.

"Yip" he smiled. "Princess!" Ellie giggled.

"Ok go finish you're lunch." Haley put Ellie down and smiled as she watched them. Ellie toddled straight for Nathan with her arms up. He lifted her up onto his knee and kissed her cheek. She looked just like Haley but had Nathan's dark hair. She was a perfect mix of them both and was a total daddy's girl. Jamie ran over to Luke and jumped on his knee. Luke often joked that Jamie could be his son. Jamie looked just like a mini Lucas but had Nathan's piercing blue eyes and Haley's personality.

Haley went over to the table after ordering a coffee. "Hey" she greeted everyone and sat between Brooke and Nathan. They had all decided on a joint party for Mouth and Millicent and were discussing it when Nathan's cell rang. He excused himself from the table and as he stood up he tried to pass Ellie to Haley. She was getting sleepy and was obviously happy in her dad's arm. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and clung tightly to his shirt. He smiled at Haley then kissed his daughter on the forehead. He decided just to take her with him. He walked out the door of the café and answered the call.

As soon as he left and Jamie was occupied playing rock, paper scissors with Julian Brooke, Luke and Peyton started interrogating Haley. They looked at her pointedly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Haley asked confused.

"What's going on with you and Hot Shot?" Brooke asked "You keep staring at each other and smiling. You totally look like the old Naley!"

"Without the sickening PDA" Peyton Joked.

Haley punched Luke in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"I couldn't hit Peyton, she's holding my niece. I just went for the next best thing." Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"To answer you're question: me and Nathan are just friends. I'm with Jack, Brooke"

"Tutor-Mom, we're not stupid. You and Nathan will never be just friends. You love him and its totally obvious that he loves you back."

"Oh really? Then how come he hasn't said it in over two years?" Haley said looking down at her coffee mug. "Anyway I'm with Jack."

"He's not good enough for you Haley." Luke said. "He never plays with the kids, he doesn't look at you the way Nate does, he hardly ever lets you come out with us and the only thing you have in common is music. You haven't even told him you're giving it up professionally."

Haley was starting to get upset. She knew they were right. Jack was a great guy but she couldn't see herself loving him as more than a friend. They had been together since New York six weeks ago but she still hadn't slept with him. For some reason she felt like she was cheating on Nathan. "I'm not talking about this anymore" she said. "If Nathan still loved me he would have told me. He split with Kate over a six weeks ago and he hasn't said it. The kiss was just in the heat of the moment. He saw I was upset and was just trying to comfort me."

"What kiss!?" Brooke asked looking excited. Peyton and Lucas smiled at each other.

"He kissed me last night. He came by to see the kids but they were at movie night. Jack and I had been out for our run and I had just got out the shower so I was wearing my robe. He said he had to tell me something but Jack came to the door and interrupted. He had been in the shower after me so he was only wearing his shorts. It looked really bad. Nathan made an excuse to leave so when jack went back inside I ran after him and he told me that he broke up with Kate and that he heard whet she said to me." she eyed Brooke who just smiled proudly. "I got upset and he hugged me then it just happened. I realised what I was doing and told him I just wanted to be friends."

"But why!?" Brooke's question was left unanswered as Nathan came through the door oblivious to the conversation he had interrupted.

"Who was it?" Julian asked. Jamie had got bored and went back to eating his lunch.

"It was my agent. Adidas want me to be the face of their new add campaign." he said and took a drink of his Coke. Haley looked at him he didn't even look excited. He just sat rubbing Ellie's back. She was now sound asleep with her head in the crook of his neck.

"That's great!" Peyton said.

"Yea I guess."

"You guess? Aren't you excited about it?"

"No not really. I just want to play ball. I don't need all the other stuff."

"You said yes though right?" Luke asked.

"I said I'd think about it. I've to go to a meeting in Charlotte on Saturday and tell them what I've decided."

"What does it involve?" Haley asked breaking her silence.

"Photo shoots, adverts and a _**lot**_ of travelling and money."

"How much are we talking?" Julian was intrigued.

"I'd be travelling for most of the off-season and as for money it would nearly double my salary for this year. That would be 8 figures."

Everyone's eyes bulged and Nathan laughed. "Is that lots of money?" Jamie asked climbing up on his knee that wasn't occupied by Ellie.

"It would make your daddy rich buddy." Brooke answered.

"You're already rich Daddy." Jamie said confused and cuddled into his dad.

"Yea I definitely am." He said hugging his kids closer and giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." he said as he smiled at each person at the table. He looked at Haley last and his smile grew. She smiled back at him and it made his heart swell. _**'God, I love her' **_he said to himself.

**Review! I want to know what you think. More reviews will make chapter 8 come a lot faster :P lol! **


	8. Spotlight

**Chapter 8**

**Spotlight**

Nathan tucked his beautiful baby daughter into her crib and watched her cuddle up to the rag doll he had given her. She looked up at him as her eyes started to flutter shut. Every time he looked at her he was in awe of her. She was so beautiful and Nathan wasn't looking forward to when she started dating. When he was sure she was sleeping he headed downstairs to the playroom where Jamie was playing his PlayStation.

"Grandma Deb is on her way over buddy." he said as he stood in the doorway. "So be good and try and keep the noise down because Princess is out for the count."

"It's ok Daddy, Grandma Deb says I'm her favourite Grandson." Jamie replied without taking his eyes from the TV screen.

"Wow" Nathan laughed. "We're all going to go for a picnic tomorrow so get a good nights sleep ok buddy?"

"Will Momma be there too?"

"Yea, she sure will. Why?"

Jamie looked away from the TV for the first time since Nathan entered the room. He had a huge smile on his face. "I like it when you and Momma are friends but I like it better when we're like a family. Just You, Momma, Ellie and Me." he turned back to the TV.

"I know how you feel little man" Nathan whispered and ran his hand through Jamie's hair. "Uncle Luke, Aunt Peyton, Sawyer, Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian are coming with us though buddy. It'll be great fun." Jamie's face fell. "How about the four of us go to the park after we've had our picnic? Would you like that?"

"Just like we used to?" Jamie looked back at his dad with a big smile on his face.

"Yea, man" He smiled back.

"Hey boys" Deb greeted as she came into the room.

"Oh hey Mom." Nathan stood up and started to put his Jacket on. "Ellie's sound asleep so if you just check on her every so often…"

"We'll be fine Nate." she interrupted "Now get out of here"

He kissed Jamie on the head and left.

*******************************************

"Babe! I'm back" Jack shouted as he walked into Haley's house.

"I'm up here!" he heard her shout from upstairs. "What do you think?" she stood up when she saw him standing in the doorway. She was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped just above her knee. It was figure hugging last time she had wore it but now it was slightly baggy and showed how much weight she had lost. She had teamed it with a black waist belt and her black Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring her question. "And what have you done to your hair?" Haley had her hair cut to shoulder length and had dyed it a dark chocolate brown. She wore it in loose curls around her face.

"I'm going to Tric with everyone and I just fancied a change." She replied.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm not in the mood to go out and you're not going to a club without me going with you."

Haley sighed and turned back around to finish applying her make-up. "I'm not having this fight with you again Jack. You never let me go out unless you're going and for once I'm doing what I want and I'm going for a night out with my friends. It's Friday night and I'm not staying in."

"I told you you're not Haley! You can go next time I go."

"No. I can go now. I'm a grown woman Jack and I certainly don't need your permission." She grabbed her purse and walked past him out the door and down the stairs.

"You're not going Haley" he said following her.

"Why does it bother you so much?!" she shouted whirling round to face him. "I'm going out with my friends Jack! It's not as if I'm going on a date! I'm performing then I'm hanging out with my friends."

"If you're going out with your friends why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm a woman. I like to dress up." she tried to walk past him to get out the door but he grabbed her arms tightly.

"You're not going anywhere Haley! Do you understand me?"

"Jack you're hurting me!"

"I said do you understand me?!" he shook her forcefully.

"Let go of me!" she shouted tears running down her face. She had seen this side of him once before and she didn't like it. He didn't like her going out without him and he made it pretty clear.

"Not until you answer me Haley." His grip was getting tighter and she didn't want bruises like last time.

"I understand!" she sobbed.

"Good" he turned towards the closet. "I'm going for a run. Do you want to come?" he asked pretending like nothing had happened.

"I'm just going to stay here" she replied. When he left for his run Haley waited ten minutes so he wouldn't see her then grabbed her cardigan and left for Tric.

**********************************

The rest of the gang sat at their usual table at Tric. "Haley should be here by now. She's performing later." Peyton said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry about it. She's always late." Nathan laughed. "I'll get the drinks in"

As he stood at the bar waiting for Owen to finish serving someone else he noticed Haley come in through the front door. She looked amazing and he felt butterflies in his stomach from just looking at her. "Hey" she said as she approached him at the bar and hugged him. " Do you need a hand?"

"Yea please." he smiled. "You look beautiful Hales. Your hair looks great!" he gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek and she blushed.

They took the drinks back to the table and everyone greeted Haley and complimented how great she looked. They all talked and laughed until it was time for Haley to perform.

Haley knew straight away what song she was going to sing. She had written it after her first few arguments with Jack about her going out with her friends and she thought this would be a perfect night for it's debut performance. "This is for all the ladies out there who are sick of jackass men trying to control them and their lives." she said as the music began. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Julian, Skills, Bevin, Mia and Chase all looked at each other confused.

_**Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?Are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? YeahDo we stay home all the time ?cause you want me to yourself?Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Or am I locked away out of fear that I'd find someone elseIs that you? Is that you?Well, I don't like living under your spotlightJust because you think I might find somebody worthyOh, I don't like living under your spotlightMaybe if you treat me right you won't have to worryIs this relationship fulfilling your needs as well as mine?Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time?Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?If this is love, real, real love, then I'm staying, no doubtIs that you? Is that you? Is that you? But if I'm just love's prisoner then I'm busting outIs that you? Is that you?Baby, I don't like living under your spotlightJust because you think I might find somebody worthyOh, I don't like living under your spotlightMaybe if you treat me right you won't have to worryOh, you ought to be ashamed of yourselfWhat the hell do you think you're doingLoving me, loving me so wrong!Hey cause I don't like living under your spotlightJust because you think I might find somebody worthyNo, I don't like living under your spotlightMaybe if you treat me right you won't have to worryI don't like.**_

When she was finished she tried to compose herself. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She made her way back to her friends table and downed the rest of her drink. "I'm going to get another one." she said and headed to the bar.

"Do you think she's ok? That's the fifth she's knocked back." Mia asked, worried.

"And I thought P. Scott could knock them back like a champ. She's only on her second." Brooke joked and received a playful punch from Peyton. They all laughed except Nathan who stared after Haley.

"I'm going to go and check on her." he said and he headed over to where she was sitting at the bar.

"Hey. You ok?" he asked smiling down at her.

When she looked back at him he smiled at her. It was then that he noticed something wasn't right. She was crying. He looked at her with concern and started to rub her back. She started to sob and Nathan held his arms out to her. She jumped down from her stool and into his open arms. She clung to him really tightly and he continued to comfortingly rub her back.

"What happened Haley? Are you alright?" he asked as she sobbed into his chest. He noticed people staring at her so wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the dressing room. As he walked past he caught Luke's eye and signalled for him to come with them.

"What's happened?" Luke asked as he came into the room. Haley sat on the couch with a glass of water and Nathan sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine now Luke. I had an argument with Jack and I just want to forget about it and have a good night out with my friends."

"Haley…" Nathan began

"Please Nathan. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok but if you need us we're all here." he replied.

"I need you to buy me a drink" she joked and punched his arm playfully.

"We're on it." Luke smiled. Nathan stood up and offered Haley his hand to help her up.

She began to remove her black cardigan. "It better be something strong." she joked. She went to hang it up and when she turned around Lucas was staring at her and Nathan looked absolutely livid. They were both staring at her.

"What? It was supposed to be a joke" she smiled. She followed their gaze and saw what had made them so angry. At the top of her arms were two very large dark purple handprints.

"I'm going to kill him!" Nathan growled and stormed out of the room.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I don't own the song or OTH. **


	9. For Me

Chapter 9

For Me

**Nathan had never felt so angry in his life as he looked at the bruises on Haley's arms. Large dark purple handprints marked her beautiful porcelain skin. He then remembered her previous words "**_**I had an argument with Jack" **_If possible his anger grew at this realisation. His hands clenched into fists as he continued to look at the offending marks.

"I'm going to kill him!" He growled and stormed out of the room. He shoved through the crowds as he headed to the exit.

Haley knew Nathan and she knew just by looking at him that he was livid. If he said he was going to kill Jack he meant it. She ran quickly out the door after him closely followed by Lucas. "Nathan!" she called after him as tears started to run down her cheeks.

*****************************

"What's going on?" Peyton asked as Lucas rushed over to the table and grabbed his jacket.

"Julian, Skills can you come with me? I might need some help holding Nate back." he said urgently. The entire table looked confused and worried. "Haley and Jack had a fight and she ended up with some bruises" he explained clenching his fists. "Nate saw them and he left to hunt Jack down."

"Where is she?" Brooke and Peyton asked in unison as they stood from the table.

"She ran off after Nate. We really need to go" he said as he rushed from the table.

"I'll be helping Nate not holding him back." Skills mumbled to Julian as they followed Luke.

*****************************

Haley caught up with Nathan as he was heading down the stairs outside Tric. "Nathan stop!" she called after him. Nathan ignored her and continued to head for his car. "Please!" she sobbed.

Nathan stopped in his tracks but didn't turn round. He couldn't bare to see her hurt and upset. He had caused her too much pain already and he was furious that Jack had caused her more. Haley deserved better. He heard her sobbing and realised that he was being selfish. She needed him to comfort her. He turned to look at her. She was standing a few feet away with tears streaming down her face and was hugging herself tightly. He again held open his arms to her and she walked into his embrace. He rubbed her back comfortingly and gently kissed the top of her head.

*********************************************

Jack had been trying to call Haley since he got home from his run and found her gone. He continually got her voicemail and he was furious. He grabbed his car keys and marched out the door. When he arrived at Tric he pulled up into the car park. He was going to get Haley and take her home where he could keep an eye on her. But what he saw stopped him from leaving the car. Haley was in the car park but she wasn't alone. Nathan Scott was hugging and kissing his girlfriend. He punched the steering wheel, turned the key in the ignition and went home. Haley was his and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

***********************************************

When her sobs died down he stepped back to look at her. His hand went to the top of her right arm and he gently traced the large bruise. He felt his anger start to build again so he removed his hand and clenched his fists at his sides and began pacing. "Has it happened before?"

Haley saw how angry he was and decided that, at this point in time, honesty was definitely not the best policy. "No" she replied and looked at Nathan as he continued to pace. He rubbed his hand over his face like he always did when he was frustrated or tired. She used to love that she knew him so well. They could read each other like an open book. Luckily he was too distracted to realise that she was lying.

"I'm still going to kill him" he repeated and turned to open his car door.

"No you're not!" she called and ran to stand in front of him blocking him from opening the door.

"What? Do you expect me to do nothing when some jackass beats you? I think you know me better than that Haley. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I will not be the guy who stands by and watches while people hurt you."

Haley couldn't believe what he had just said. The shouting was tacking her back to the end of their marriage and she couldn't take anymore. He didn't love her anymore so why did he even care. Now she was the one that was angry.

****************************

Jack had been trying to call Haley since he got home from his run and found her gone. He continually got her voicemail and he was furious. He grabbed his car keys and marched out the door. When he arrived at Tric he pulled up into the car park. He was going to get Haley and take her home where he could keep an eye on her. But what he saw stopped him from leaving the car. Haley was in the car park but she wasn't alone. Nathan Scott was hugging and kissing his girlfriend. He punched the steering wheel, turned the key in the ignition and went home. Haley was his and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

****************************

"Do you remember the last time you said that to me?" she asked trying to hold back her anger.

"Of course I do"

"Well a few things have changed since then" As she spoke she held up her left hand showing that there was no longer a ring on her finger. "You gave up the right to be the one who protects me when you signed those papers" Nathan was shocked at her sudden outburst and just stood staring at her. "Who was there over the last couple of years when it was you who was hurting me? Since our friends didn't want to take sides there was no one, Nathan. I had to learn how to protect myself." When Nathan didn't say anything and stared at her blankly she just turned and headed towards her own car.

As she walked away she realised that this was the perfect way to put her mind at rest. She was going to find out for certain if Nathan still loved her. She only took a few steps before turning back around. "I'm curious. Why do you even care?"

Nathan stepped forward "Because I…" He couldn't say it. He always pictured telling her at the most romantic moment. He couldn't say it when they were in the middle of an argument.

Haley saw his hesitation and sighed. "I'll deal with Jack myself. Tell Luke and everyone else to keep away from him. This is messy enough as it is without punches being thrown. Make that clear to Skills. You know what he's like."

As she turned to walk away Nathan realised that it was now or never. He grabbed her wrist causing her to spin around to face him. He took her in his arms and kissed her with all the love he held for her. He was worried at first when Haley hesitated but she soon kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he kissed her there was a loud rumble of thunder but neither noticed. When the kiss ended Nathan rested his forehead against hers and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He could tell by the look on her face how confused she was. "I care because I love you Haley James. I always have and I always will. I know that I've hurt you and that there is a chance that you don't feel the same way… but I can't handle this friends thing anymore"

"Nathan …" she hesitated.

"Please let me get this out before I lose my nerve" he laughed nervously. She smiled weakly through her tears and nodded. "I've been wanting to tell you since you sang that song at Tric but then we had that fight, I had basketball and you were in New York. It seemed to never be the right time. Then when I arrived back I came straight to see you and to tell you I found you with Jack. I thought you were happy with him and you deserve to be happy, Haley. He doesn't deserve you if he can't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You deserve to be treated like a queen, not a punch bag. I've not treated you the way you deserve either and I would understand if you didn't love me. I love you and our kids more than life itself and I don't know…" Nathan looked down at the ground as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Haley's heart broke when she saw how much he was hurting so she ran her hand through his hair and kissed his tear away in an attempt to comfort him. She couldn't believe what she had said to him. He had obviously been hurting in the same way she had but she had been too blind with stubbornness that she didn't even think about his feelings. She kissed him again, urging him to continue.

"I don't know if I can take it if we're not a family again." He wrapped her tightly in his arms and held her as there was another loud roar of thunder. They both looked to the sky as the rain started falling around them from the starlit sky. It had to be a sign.

**************************************************

Brooke, Julian, Lucas, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, Mia and Chase stood at the top of the stairs smiling and watching as their friends embraced.

"I told you so! You _**so **_owe me a hundred bucks" Brooke smiled and elbowed Julian in the stomach.

*************************************************

Nathan looked back down at Haley. "So I guess what I'm asking is: Can you forgive me Haley James?"

Haley leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes. But it's going to take a lot of work you know?"

"I know. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"I need to know I can trust you again Nathan. I want you to stay away from Jack. I know you want to protect me but if you love me you'll do it for me."

Nathan nodded and kissed her again. "You can stay at mine if you don't want to deal with him tonight."

"The sooner I sort it out the better" she replied. "I'll come over as soon as I've told him to leave. I want to be with you and our kids tonight."

Nathan watched as she climbed into her car. "I want to come with you. I don't want you alone with him."

"No, I'll be fine. I should do this alone. I'll call you if I need you."

"Be careful, ok?" he said and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"See you later."

He watched as she drove off. He knew he had hurt her and that their relationship would take a lot of work but it didn't stop it from hurting; Haley didn't say she loved him back.

_**I'm not sure if I like this chapter **_**L**_**please let me know what you think! **_


	10. Who Do You Think?

**Chapter 10**

**Who do you think?**

"Momma! Momma!" Jamie sobbed as he ran into Haley's room. It was just after midnight and Haley was lying awake in her bed. It was hard to sleep with so many thoughts buzzing around in her head.

"What's the matter little man?" she asked as Jamie jumped into bed beside her and she took him in his arms. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yea, I had a dream that Daddy didn't come home and then I heard a noise from my closet."

"Daddy will be home tomorrow little man" He had gone to Charlotte two days ago to discuss the opportunity of being the face of Adidas. "We'll do an extra check for monsters tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yea" he snuggled into her chest. "Can you sing the song to me Momma?"

"Sure. Why don't you just stay in here tonight?" Haley held Jamie tightly to her chest and began to sing the lullaby she wrote when he was a baby.

Dragon tales and the "water is wide"Pirate's sail and lost boys flyFish bite moonbeams every nightAnd I love youGodspeed, little manSweet dreams, little manOh my love will fly to you each night on angels wingsGodspeedSweet dreamsThe rocket racer's all tuckered outSuperman's in pyjamas on the couchGoodnight moon, will find the mouseAnd I love youGodspeed, little manSweet dreams, little manOh my love will fly to you each night on angels wingsGodspeedSweet dreamsGod bless mommy and match box carsGod bless dad and thanks for the starsGod hears "Amen," wherever we areAnd I love youGodspeed, little manSweet dreams, little manOh my love will fly to you each night on angels wingsGodspeedGodspeedGodspeedSweet dreams.

Haley watched as her son slept in her arms. She hated seeing him upset but she was glad of the distraction. Thoughts of Friday night ran around in her head. Why did things always have to go wrong?

_**Flashback**_

_**Haley took a deep breath as she entered her house. It was in darkness except from the faint glow of a lamp coming from the living room. When she entered the room she was faced with Jack sitting in an armchair in the corner. He had his head in his hands.**_

"_**I can't do this anymore" he said as he looked up. Haley was shocked to see that he was crying and automatically took a step towards him. "When you finally stopped talking about him after 4 weeks of us being together I thought you were getting over him. Then when I met him I saw the look in your eyes and I knew you still loved him and it was clear he loved you too. But I was willing to be second to him if it meant I got to be with you."**_

"_**I…" Haley was speechless. She definitely wasn't expecting him to be like this. **_

"_**I just wanted you to stay away from him, Haley. I thought that if you didn't see him you would eventually stop loving him. When you wanted to go out with "everyone" I knew he would be there and when I saw the way your eyes would light up and how long it took you to pick something to wear I would get angry. When I saw you with him tonight I was so angry and hurt and I was going to fight for you. Then I realised that I would be fighting a loosing battle. You're meant to be together." He stood up and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry, Haley. You deserve to be happy with him. I'll be out of here by the morning." he kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the stairs. **_

"_**Jack!" he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." Tears were now streaming down Haley's face and she ran out to her car. She pulled out her phone and called Nathan.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he answered on the first ring. He heard her crying and felt his anger rising. "Did he hurt you!? I swear I'm going to kill him! I should have never let you go there yourself!"**_

"_**Nathan! I'm fine and I told you to stay away from him. If you love me you'll stay away. Promise me?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**I trust you. Where are you?"**_

"_**I'm just about to leave Tric. I went back in to tell the others to keep away from Jack. Skills wasn't happy. You know what he's like. He needs to protect everyone."**_

"_**Ok, I'm just leaving the house. I'll see you at home."**_

"_**Ok. I love you."**_

"_**Bye"**_

_*****************************************************_

"_**Hi Deb." Haley said as she let herself into Nathan's house.**_

"_**Haley. I didn't expect to see you. Nathan is at Tric."**_

"_**I know" Haley smiled. "He's just on his way back."**_

"_**Oh!" Deb smiled. "I'll head home then."**_

"_**Thanks Deb. **_

"_**It's good to see you two finally came to your senses" She winked and walked out the door.**_

_**Haley smiled and went straight upstairs to see her kids. She walked into Jamie's room and smiled when she saw him sound asleep in his mini version of Nathan's Jersey. She tucked his covers around him and kissed his forehead then headed to Ellie's room to do the same. **_

_**She headed to Nathan's room and changed into one of his basketball tops and shorts then curled up in his bed. **_

_**When Nathan arrived home he found the house in darkness. He checked on the kids then went to his room to shower while he waited for Haley to get back. He turned the light on and found Haley curled up in his bed. He smiled. He had missed this. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in beside her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. **_

"_**Hey" she said sleepily and rested her head on his chest.**_

"_**Hey. Are you ok?" he asked as her rubbed his hand up and down her back.**_

"_**I'm perfect. I could lie like this forever." She leant up and kissed him.**_

"_**Me too but I have that Adidas meeting in Charlotte tomorrow. My flight is in the morning."**_

"_**Oh." her face fell at the realisation that he could be away for almost a year if he took the job. She didn't think their relationship could handle that. They just got back together, they weren't strong enough. **_

"_**Don't worry. I'm not taking it." he smiled.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I told you that I'm willing to work really hard for this relationship and I meant it. We don't need the money and we certainly don't need distance." he held her tighter "Or the paparazzi" he joked. "I want to stay right here where I belong."**_

_**Haley rolled over so she was lying on his chest. "I want you right here to" she smiled and leant down for a heated kiss.**_

_*****************************************_

_**Haley and Nathan had a great breakfast with the kids and a tearful goodbye before he left for the airport. She missed him already. She opened the door to her house and went inside. She needed to gather some things to take to Nathan's. She walked upstairs and into her room where she was met with jack zipping up his suitcase. He turned to face her and Haley couldn't believe what she saw.**_

"_**Oh my God!" she ran over to him. "What happened?" Jack had a deep purple bruise around his left eye and a cut above his eyebrow. **_

"_**I had a meeting with someone's fist."**_

"_**Are you ok?" she asked as she rubbed the side of his face.**_

"_**I'm fine." she pulled away from her. "I'm just going to go. I'm heading home." He pulled his suitcase off of the bed and left.**_

_**She stood there for a while before running after him. He was getting into his car when she caught up with him. "Jack!" she called and ran over to hug him. "Who did this to you?"**_

_**He pulled out of her embrace and got into his car. "Who do you think?" he smiled sadly, closed the door and sped out of the drive way.**_

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	11. I Just Love You

Chapter 11

I Just Love You 

"**Hey, you know what to do!" Those were the only words Nathan had heard from Haley since he left for Charlotte: her answer machine. He had spoke to his kids but whenever he asked to talk to her she was busy. Nathan was both confused and worried. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself as he grabbed his suitcase and left for the airport.**

***************************************

"**Haley! I told you I want the balloons at the door not at the bar." Brooke complained as everyone was setting up at Tric for Mouth and Millicent's joint Hen/Stag night. "Tutor-Mom? Are you listening?"**

"**Sorry, what?" **

"**Are you ok Hales?" Brooke asked worried about her friend.**

"**Yea, I was just thinking."**

"**About Nathan? He's coming home today. He's been calling us all like crazy and keeps asking about you. He doesn't know what he's done Hales, he's a mess."**

"**I don't want to talk about it Brooke!" Haley snapped. "He knows what he did. I trusted him and he went and did exactly what I asked him not to do! I've got to move the balloons." Haley couldn't take it anymore she's had people asking her about Nathan all day and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Even though she didn't want to she had been thinking about him and missing him ever since he left.**

****************************************

**After a day of walking around like a zombie and setting up Tric she was ready to go and pick up the kids from nursery. As she walked outside she spotted Skills waiting for her in the parking lot. He had called earlier and said he would take her to pick the kids up. He hadn't seen her and the kids in a while so she thought he must have wanted to catch up.**

"**Hey Skills" she said as she climbed into the car.**

"**Hey" Skills replied and started the car. He was unusually quiet throughout the journey and Haley was starting to worry about him.**

"**Is everything okay Skills? You've been really quiet." Haley asked as they pulled up out side the nursery. That's when she noticed the bandage on his right hand. "What did you do to your hand?"**

"**Hales I'm so sorry, I know you told us not to go and see him but I had been drinking at Tric and I came by your house to see if you were ok and he opened the door. I'm sorry Hales but I punched Jack."**

"**Of course you did Skills. I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Haley smiled. Even though she should have been mad at Skills she just couldn't be just now. Nathan loved her and she was right to trust him. " Thanks for being honest with me but I wish you had told me sooner. I haven't spoke to Nathan in 3 days because I thought it was him." Then realisation hit her. She had some serious apologising to do.**

"**I'm sorry Hales" Skills said and rubbed her arm.**

"**You're not forgiven yet Mr" Haley smiled. "Lets go get my babies"**

********************************************

**Haley had been watching the door since she arrived at Tric. She couldn't wait to see Nathan. She had to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. **

"**You're going to burn a hole in that door if you keep staring at it" Lucas said as he held out his hand. "Come and Dance" **

**Dancing didn't distract her. She still kept sneaking glances at the door when she thought her friends weren't looking. Finally the time came for her to perform and he still wasn't there. She was starting to worry.**

"**Hi everyone!" she smiled as she got up on stage. "Congratulations Mouth and Millie! We love you. This ones called I Just Love You.**

_**Lonely, yeah that's the word,**_

_**I leave my heart when I leave him**_

_**The days go on forever and the nights do too**_

_**One evening out on the road**_

_**A half a world away from home**_

_**I thought he was sleeping**_

_**When the call came throughI said,**_

_** Darling, it's late, is everything ok**_

_**Silence took over the room**_

_**Til he said**_

_**I... I just Love You**_

_**I Don't Know Why, I Just Do**_

_**When are you coming home**_

_**I'm coming home soon**_

_**And I just love you too**_

_**Lonely lets me be**_

_**For a while he sets me free**_

_**I close my eyes and I dream of him**_

_**he's lost in my arms**_

_**His head on my heart**_

_**And softly he whispers the words**_

_**I...I just Love You**_

_**I Don't Know Why, I Just Do**_

_**When are you coming home**_

_**I'm coming home soon**_

_**And I just love you too**_

She looked towards the door as she sang and at last she saw him. He stood at the door watching her. He looked hurt and she longed to make it go away.

_**I, I just Love You**_

_**I Don't Know Why, I Just Do**_

_**When are you coming home**_

_**I'm coming home soon**_

_**Cause I just love you too**_

As soon as she finished her song she dropped her guitar, jumped off the stage and ran towards him. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm so sorry" she cried, burying her head in the crook of his neck and kissing it. She kissed her way up his neck until she reached his mouth. She looked in his eyes and was glad to see he was smiling.

"I missed you" he said and smiled. "Just promise me you won't ignore me like that again. You need to trust me Hales. I promised you I wouldn't hurt Jack and I didn't. I love you."

"I missed you too baby. I promise. I'm so sorry"

Nathan leant in to kiss her and was confused when she pulled away. "Wait, how did you know that's why I was ignoring you?"

He smiled and nodded his head towards their friends. Skills and Brooke smiled and waved. "Oh, I see" Haley laughed.

**_Review please! :D_**


End file.
